What Lerks in the Shawdows
by cherry4evs1
Summary: These stories are about how George Weasly seems to take a special notice in the mystirious girl that roams the shadows. Can Rose trust him with her secret? Will George always be JUST a friend to her? Review?
1. Rose

This is about a girl named Rose…

She is an orphan, but a special one.

She is a witch, and her parents were too, but they have been dead for a long time…

Her parents were murdered by deatheaters, a couple years after the triumph of the boy known as _Harry Potter_.

Her parents were different.

Her parents had to hide from the Minister of Magic and his "minions"(wich is what she called them)

Why did they hide?

They were animagus'.

Illegal animagus'.

And when they had their first, and only child, she was a animagus too.

That was Rose.

Rose didn't look any special, except for her eyes.

She had black hair just below her shoulders, bangs, and piercing black eyes.

But her looks were not surprising, considering who she was.

She was a panther.

Alone, in the woods, running with the centaurs, and stalking the werewolves.

I guess that is how she met Reamus Lupin.

He had saved her when she had gotten to close to a pack of werewolves.

Now, she was his adopted daughter.


	2. The Very First Joke

Rose pushed herself under her sheets more. She looked over to the other side of the room and Reamus lay there. His breathing was normal, at a slow pace, his eyes closed, he was sleeping. She closed her eyes more, she tried to block out the eerie thought that crept up in her mind and wouldn't leave.

Someone's coming…it told her.

Rose groaned and covered her face with her blanket.

Then she heard it.

Footsteps crept down the stairs. But not the stairs that led to Reamus' and her bedroom, they went down the path to what she believed to be Severous Snape's bedroom.

"Curse the hearing of a panther" Rose whispered to herself as she got up.

She walked to the door and paused, she turned back around to her nightstand and stared at the thin stick that sat there. Her wand, covered in a slight dust for she had not used it in a fortnight, laid there. She considered this for a moment.

Should I take it? No, its no more use to me than being invisible has been, I can always just go to panther form, nobody here knows I am a animagus… heck, nobody here knows I am even in the school!

She turned back and stalked down the stairs.

She watched as two tall, skinny figures walked before her.

Boys, she thought.

She crouched down and thought to herself,

_Black, Panther, Tail, Claws, Paws._

And then she stood on four legs, and a tail twitched beneath her legs. She looked down to her chest, and it was covered in smooth black fur, a panther's coat.

She looked up again, and the two boys turned a corner, they didn't notice her, even though her black fur shone through the moonlit windows.

They never notice

She thought wirily to herself, and she followed in pursuit.

She paused when she rounded the corner, and then immediately shrank back into the showdowns. The boys had paused to look around themselves; in the light their wands made Rose could make out their faces.

They both had shocking orange hair, and the same eyes, and nose, and the same smirks when they turned back to each other when they confirmed they had heard no noise.

They were twins.

Something familiar flickered in Rose's mind, were had she seen those faces before?

But then she remembered.

They were in Reamus' class.

What were their names?

L- it started with an L… no…. B? No… W! Yes! That was it! W… it was…. Weasley. Yes, that was it, Weasley.

The two boys crept down further to the potion's master's door.

One of them rummaged in his pocket and came out with what looked like a small candy and handed it to the other twin.

He took it and mumbled a spell, the treat glowed blue for a moment and then went back to normal, and the boy stuck it on the bottom of Snape's door.

Rose watched in amazement as the candy grew, and spread until it had covered the rim door.

The candy grew pink flowers and sent a lilac sent through the air.

It sent an faint glowing light across the door and stopped.

The twins stood there with strange grins, and looking proud.

"Now we just wait till old Snape here leaves for his first class." Said one twin.

"Right you are George. Now lets go back to our common rooms and look innocent." Said the other.

"Because you always pull off that look Fred." Said the one who must be named George.

They chuckled to themselves and turned and strode past me and up the stairs.

I stood there and pondered if I should reverse the spell on the door, but eventually decided that the students could use a laugh, and I proceeded to bed.


	3. The First Encounter

In the morning, Reamus and I ate breakfast in silence.

"Rose."

I looked up at Reamus' worried face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"No. I was just thinking that I might want to look around the school today. I haven't even seen the west wing yet." I told him.

He considered this for a moment.

"Yes, yes I suppose." He answered.

I smiled and he stood up to grab his wand.

"Right, then. I will have to put the invisibility spell on you I suppose."

I nodded and stood up.

Reamus pointed his wand at me and said some words; I was distracted because an odd sensation passed through my body and down my spine as it usually did when the spell was countered.

I looked down at my hand, and it wasn't there, just the floor.

"Thank you Reamus." I said and hugged him.

He couldn't see me, so he was surprised when I leaned into his chest, but he returned the hug.

We broke apart when we heard the scuffling of feet outside his classroom door.

"I won't be gone long." I told Reamus, and went squeezed pass his anxious students.

I had only started to walk up the stairs when I heard the laughing.

I turned around and followed the sound all the way to Snape's corridors.

I had only gotten to the corner when I noticed a group of kids huddled in a corner waiting for Snape to open his doors.

They laughed in whispers and pointed to the pink flowers and glowing light that still surrounded Snape's door.

I searched the heads for two red ones, and found them, along with the others, they sat there in whispered hysterics, but they looked more anxious than anyone else.

Then when the group heard feet moving at the other side of the door, they became quiet and pushed up more into the shadow of the corner.

Then, the door opened.

Snape walked out, in his usual black cloak, and continued through the pink haze.

Then, his figure went hazy for a moment, and then he stepped out his door more, and he wore what looked like to be a grandmother's clothing.

"Not again!" Snape muttered to himself.

Then the group couldn't hold on to silence any longer, the broke out into laughter.

Snape turned to them and yelled,

"WEASLEY!"

All the kids jumped up and started to run down the hall, but Snape was too embarrassed to catch any of them.

I followed were the two Weasley boys, and a shorter, brown haired boy went.

Fred Weasley put his hand on George's shoulder and said,

"We did it, we'll have detention for weeks, but we did it!"

George turned and put his hand on the panting, smaller boy's shoulder.

"We owe it all to you Neville! For giving us the idea of your grandmother's clothes to use on Snape! Brilliant, it was." George told him.

The boy was still too out of breath to say anything so he just nodded and started to wheeze.

Fred looked at his watch and said something about getting to class, and the small boy left to his own classroom, and the twins headed their way.

I followed them to Reamus' classroom and they stood with the rest of the class, waiting for Reamus to open his doors.

When he did, the class said their hellos and Reamus did back, then they took their seats.

I went in and blew up a little breeze as I walked by the class' seats, none of them noticed, except George Weasley.

I wasn't being careful enough, he had bent down to get his book and my leg had brushed his hand.

He looked up, and of course he saw nothing, but he looked strait at my eyes, and took hold of my shirtsleeve, and didn't let go.

He turned back to his work and opened his book and he acted normal.

I tried to pull away, but his grip was strong, he still didn't let go.

I thought about screaming out, but that would be calling attention to me, and because I was invisible, that wouldn't be my best idea.

So I stood there, through the whole class, and he acted as if I wasn't there, all except his hand griping my sleeve.

Finally, Reamus told the class they were allowed to go, and everyone stood up.

George got his things, and walked out the door, all without letting go.

He went a different route than the rest of the students, and went around to a empty hallway and stopped.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I didn't say anything.

He pulled gently on my sleeve and smiled lightly.

"Its alright, if you're here to pull a prank I'm all for it, just tell me, I can help you." He said.

I still stood there quietly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're a girl. I can tell, if I had caught any bloke he would of tried to punch me by now… you haven't"

I let out a breath and he heard it, he timidly brought his hand up to touch my cheek and I didn't move.

Then he stepped back and released my sleeve, he gestured for me to leave, but I didn't, and he knew it.

"If you won't talk to me its no use dragging you around the school, I've got to go to class."

I hesitated but walked past him, I stopped by his ear and whispered,

"Thank you."

Then I ran.


	4. The Real Thing

Every day after I had talked to George Weasley I hadn't stopped thinking about him.

I wouldn't let go of the feeling that shot down my spine from when his hand had made contact with my cheek.

And I was sure he hadn't stopped think of me either.

Everyday when he came to class, his eyes would search silently for me, but of course his eyes never reached mine, I was always invisible.

I was more careful now, I didn't walk by his desk if I chose to leave, and I absolutely did not take part in his brother's and his jokes.

And in one day, it all changed.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I would watch him from a distance, silently, and he would look for me, but find nothing.

But he never gave up and he kept looking.

I was tired of the constant pull I felt toward him, he had only really touched me once, and I was in way over my head, he probably only took interest in me because he thought I was pulling a prank.

But if he was only interested for that reason, why were his eyes always filled with hope and eagerness when he looked for me, and how come they emptied when he found nothing.

Deciding to talk to him may have been the worst mistake of my life, but I am glad I did it.

Once Reamus told the class they could leave, I deliberately walked past George.

Once again, he looked up as he felt my soft breeze brush past him, but it was me this time that grabbed onto his arm.

He gathered his things and I pulled him to the same corridor as we were at before.

I had listened carefully the night before when Reamus had muttered the counter- curse for my invisibility shield; I planed to tell it to George to use on me.

Once we were alone I released George's arm and turned to his face.

"Do you have your wand?" I asked him.

He was shocked for a moment because I had said the first word, but he took his wand out of his pocket.

"Yes." Is all he answered.

I put my hand on the tip of the wand and stood closer to him.

"Can I trust you?" I asked him.

His hand searched the air until he found my face; he lifted it gently to look at him.

"Yes." Was all he said again.

"Say, Quietus." I told him.

He paused. "You aren't a student are you?" He said

"No." I told him.

He stared at my invisible face for a moment, and then said, "What was it?"

"Quietus." I told him and lifted my hand from the wand; I took a few steps back.

He held the wand firmly and said, "Quietus."

I immediately felt an odd sensation spreading up my legs and through my back.

I watched as my hands and feet began to appear, then my legs, my waist, my neck, and my face.

George's face glowed with happiness as my body became 3-D before him.

He stepped forward to me and then paused, he seemed as though he wanted to touch me, to see if I was really there, but seeing me for real must of drained the confidence from him.

George's face took a puzzled expression, "Who are you?" He asked.


	5. The Truth

I was about to tell George who I was when we heard footsteps behind us.

"Nobody can know I'm here." I told him.

"Ok, sure." George slid his hand into mine and we ran down the hallway.

I tried to hide my blush from him when he grabbed my hand, but I don't think I succeeded because his smile had now turned into a huge grin.

George pulled me behind a statue of a witch and we watched as shadows of people moved before us, and eventually passed.

George leaned back against the statue and looked me in the eyes.

As George and I sat down together I took to notice that his hand was still tangled in mine.

"I'm George, George Weasley, can I know your name?"

"Rose." I told him.

"What are you doing in Hogwarts Rose?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

His grin widened.

"A joker I see. I can always take to a person with a sense of humor." George told me.

I just smiled and looked at the floor.

"But seriously, why are you here?"

I sighed and looked back up to his face. He sat up now, and he looked intently into my eyes, he really did care.

"When I was seven, my parents were murdered by deatheaters. And for six years after that, I lived in the forests, a year ago, I came to live with Reamus."

"But why did you live in the forest? Couldn't you've gone to a orphanage or something?" George asked.

I shook my head.

"It wasn't that easy, George. My parents…they were animagus'. Illegal animagus', in other words the ministry didn't know. When they had me, I was a animagus too."

"You were born an animagus?" George's eyes grew wide.

"Yes. Anyway, the ministry knew my parents had a child, but when they found my parents bodies, they thought I had been murdered too."

I looked down. Telling this story had never made me emotional, why did I feel tears filling my eyes then?

George's hand lifted my face up and he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Rose." He told me.

I choked out a laugh.

"You've nothing to be sorry about." I said.

"I know, I don't know why I said that, talking with you brings out personalities I've never seen in me before." George told me.

I laughed harder and brought up a hand to wipe away the rest of my tears.

I quietly scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I hugged him back.

"The ministry still believes me dead." I mumbled into the collar of George's shirt.

George didn't say anything so I sat back and looked into his face.

"We have to keep it that way." I said.

George smiled and said, "Your secrets safe with me."

"You better get to class." I told him.

George shrugged and said, "Can't".

"Why not?" I said standing up.

"My brother and I have been suspended from certain class'. "He told me standing up.

"Why?" I asked

"Well, we might have pulled a small prank on professor Snape."

"Oh, the grandmother's clothes."

George smiled and turned to me.

"You saw it?"

"Yes, very nice handiwork, did you invent it yourself?"

"My brother and I, yes."

"It was brilliant." I told him.

He smiled more and took my hand.

"Do you care for a walk with me?" He told me.

"I can't be seen remember?"

"I know places were we won't be seen."

I raised one eyebrow and George's smile turned to mischief, and I let him lead me away.


	6. The Room of Requirement

It didn't take long for George and I too start to see each other every day.

We would sneak out at night and explore hidden passageways in the school, we would laugh, and talk.

Nothing made me happier than talking with him, I would wait anxiously every night, just for him to come to my door and to sneak out again.

Last night, George had told me we would be going somewhere special tonight, and I was anxious to see were it was.

Soon a knock came on the door and I jumped up to get it.

Not to my surprise, there stood George's glowing face, and gleaming smile.

"Lets go," I told him as I took hold of his hand.

He led me down to a normal hallway and stood me before a blank wall.

"Here it is." He told me.

I looked up at his face.

"Here is what?" I asked.

He smiled and looked at me.

"The Room of Requirement." He said.

He laughed at my confused look and explained to me, "Just concentrate very hard on something you need, and this room will bring it to you."

"Ok…" I said

I thought very hard to myself, a place were George and I can hang out, without worrying if anyone will find us.

Then I stared in wonder as metal bars formed across the wall, and a door appeared.

"Whoa." I said to myself.

George smiled and took my hand, he opened the doors and we walked in.

It looked like a normal common room, without the windows, and it had a lit fireplace.

"What did you ask for" George asked me.

I shrugged and said, "A place to hang out."

I walked over to the couch and sat down, and George followed. He sat with one leg up as he faced me and leaned back against the armrest.

"So what do you do alone during the day?" George asked.

"Nothing important." I replied.

George sat up and raised one eyebrow.

"Sounds suspicious," He told me.

I laughed and replied, "I'm sorry if I don't play pranks on the teachers like your brother and yourself."

"They are not pranks… they are experiments…in progress." George said.

"Oh, yes, the jokes shop idea."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

I sighed and sat up.

"Have you talked to your mother about it yet?" I asked.

George's face sank, and he stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Yea." He told me.

I got up and walked over to him, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She doesn't find it a sensible livelihood. She doesn't support us at all." George said.

"But you won't give up will you?"

George turned to me and smiled slightly.

"Do I look like the type of person to give up?" He said.

"You'll go against your mother?" I asked.

George tore his eyes away from my face and looked down.

"Last time we didn't she threw away a year's worth of progress, and supplies."

I dropped my hand and turned to the fire.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had to hide something from her." George said.

"How do you do it? I can't imagine being able to betray somebody like that, but I've never really had a mother, so maybe I'm mistaken." I said.

"Well, I know I'm doing it for the right reasons." George said. His hand pushed a stray lock of hair from my face.

Then I noticed that he was talking about me. I turned back to him.

"I'm sorry I'm making you do this." I told him.

"Why are you sorry? It's the best thing that's happened this year." George's face looked shocked after he said that, he wasn't expecting it to come out of his mouth.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you." Was all I said.

George's eyes found something in mine and he leaned down a bit.

His hand wrapped behind my head and his lips pressed against mine.

My hands went numb against his chest and I kissed him back.

His hand wrapped around my waist and he pulled back for a moment.

"Your welcome." Then he pulled his face back down to mine.


	7. Your a Wonder

"We lived by a Harbor, so we were never without the noise of engines." I told George one night.

He had asked me to describe were I used to live to him, were I had lived with my parents.

George's smirk turned into a smile "Can you say that again?" He asked.

"What? Engines?" My expression became puzzled.

"No, harbor"

"Harbor."

He chuckled quietly and I pushed him. "What?"

"The way you say harbor-did you live in the Sates?"

"Yes, why?"

"You have a Bostonian accent." He told me hiding a smile.

"No I don't!" I pushed him again.

"Alright! Alright! It just comes out sometimes."

I glared at him even though I was never really mad, and he came and put an arm around my waist.

"Did you ever think of going back?" He murmured into my neck.

I leaned back against his chest and sighed.

"Its not my home, it never really was."

"Your home is with Lupin now?"

I turned in his arms so I could look him in the eyes.

"I've lived with him for a year now, and I love him dearly, I truly do… But I had lived in the forests for six years, I'm not sure if I am ready to give up that life yet."

His expression went serious.

"You won't leave?" It was more a statement than a question.

I buried my head in his chest.

"I don't know anymore George! I am so confused all the time! Everything is different now."

His thumb brushed my cheek.

"Guess this would be a bad time to ask you to meet my brother…" He said.

I lifted my head.

"What?"

"He's just like me! He wouldn't tell! I swear he wouldn't! I just can't stand keeping you from him anymore."

I pulled back and looked at him.

"You trust him?"

He nodded.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, his beautiful, pleading eyes.

"Ok."

He did a double take.

"Really?"

I smiled and he took that as his answer.

He pulled me into a big bear hug and kissed the top of my hair.

"You're a wonder." He murmured and took my hand and pulled me to the dormitories.


	8. Meeting Fred

George pulled me into the common room and sat me on the couch in front of the fire; I grabbed his sleeve before he could go to find his twin, Fred.

He turned back to me and crouched down to my height.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" My voice was broken-scared…since when did I become scared?

"Of course, just trust me."

I looked at his goofy smile and there was no way I could have said no…so I didn't.

"Ok."

He squeezed my hand one last time before proceeding up the stairs to the common room.

I took a deep breath and listened for footsteps.

It was only a few minuets before George came down leading a half-asleep replica of himself.

I don't think the boy had really registered yet that I was an illegal girl who snuck around the castle all day because he came and crashed on the couch seat right next to mine.

George looked at his twin with concerned eyes, then they flickered to me and I saw a bit of reassurance in them.

George shoved his brother a bit before he opened his eyes and saw me.

He smiled and looked at his brother, then back at me.

"I'm Fred, who are you?" He asked.

And because he was so strait-forward, and so calm, I laughed.

They both smiled at me and Fred seemed to wake up a little more, now that he was surrounded by the sound of something familiar.

George and I proceeded to tell Fred the story of…us.

Wow… that was nice, saying us, like George and I were something, even if I wasn't sure that we were.

After the story I watched as the twins babbled on about something un-important…but what else can you talk about in the middle of the night?

Some people might say they looked the same. But to me they were different, but in ways I wasn't sure anyone but me would understand.

Fred and George's eyes were different, they looked the same, but the way the glint in George's eyes came when he was thinking was different than Fred's.

When Fred stopped to think, or listen to George he always had somewhat of a grin in his face, like he could never give up the foolish perspective that made Fred…Fred.

George was more intent, even though he always smiled just like his brother, there were thought underneath his words, like there was a hidden meaning in them. Like a question unspoken, was always in the air, and he was trying to find the answer for it.

George looked at me then, and I saw the answer in his eyes, he was lost.

His eyes were elsewhere, his mind was not in the conversation, and in the words he told Fred, though he told jokes that they both laughed out loud at.

Then they both looked at me, both faces' mimicking the image to each other's sides.

"What is it?" I asked them.

Fred shrugged and leaned back against the couch, "I don't know, George did it so I decided it was stare at Rose awkwardly time." He laughed but was interrupted by a huge yawn.

I looked at George, he had taken my hand and was playing with my fingers, and he looked at Fred.

Fred reached down and lightly pushed his brother's side, "I think dad would like her George, oh and just think of what mum would do if she found out." He paused and did a terrible mimic of his mother's voice, "Oh Georgeie!" He pulled on George's cheeks, "You to are just so cute! I'll just have to go send letters to everyone in the family to let them know my sons not a total loser!"

George smiled and pushed him of laughing, but then he saw my appraising eyes and he stopped.

"Fred, mum can't know." He told him.

"Well, you can't keep it from her forever." Fred responded.

"We might have too."

"Don't you think she'll just get a little suspicious when you just randomly stop dating girls George? Or maybe she'll just come to the conclusion you're gay and forget all about it." Fred told him, laughing. George aimed a punch at his ribs but Fred blocked it.

George opened his mouth to make a witty response when footsteps carried up the stairs.

We all froze and watched as a shadow started to form at the bottom of the stairs.

George took my hands and pulled me out the common room and whispered something to Fred on the way out.

I stopped George from pulling me any further than past the fat lady and he looked surprised at me.

"George go back to bed." I told him.

"Why?" He asked, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"Look, I saw you yawning in there, your tired, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

George sighed, but didn't move.

"It isn't fair, that I only get to see you at night." He said.

"Maybe we can work something out, but in the meantime you need to sleep."

George didn't move so I began to push him to the door.

"Alright! Alright!" George said taking hold of my arms.

"I'll go." He said and his arms wrapped around my waist and his head leaned toward mine.

It took all my willpower to break away from his kiss and tell him to go to bed, were he would be away from me.

.


	9. The Fight

I was leaning against the doorframe waiting for George when I heard soft feet padding up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Then George came and knocked on my door. I spun open the door fast and covered George's mouth before he could say anything, and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

He tried to talk but I just pushed harder on his mouth, then he licked my hand and I squealed and turned away. His soft chuckle rumbled behind me and I turned to him and put my finger to my lips. He pulled my hand down and replaced my finger with his lips until I pulled away.

"What?" He whispered.

"There is someone upstairs, who shouldn't be upstairs." I answered.

He sighed and pulled me over to the stairs and pointed upward.

"Do you see anyone?" He asked.

"No- but I hear something."

"Rose, it's probably just a house elf."

"No- this is different, its almost as if the have pads on their feet, you know, like a dog."

"I seriously doubt a dog would be wandering the corridors of a magic school at night."

George looked at me with an exasperated look, forcing me to return a pleading one.

"Just let me check it out real quick ok?" I pulled on his hands and looked strait into his eyes.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we would do something else tonight…" To show me what he meant his head bent down and his lips brushed my collarbone.

I took a couple of deep breaths and pulled away.

"I'll be right back ok?" I told him.

He sighed but let go of my hands and leaned against the wall muttering something like, "Have fun."

I ran up the first steps until I heard the soft padding noise again, then I continued to think…

_Black, Panther, Tail, Claws, Paws._

I slipped through the shadows unseen until I heard screaming, then I followed the sound to the Gryffindor corridor.

To my surprise there was no fat lady waiting for a password at the Gryffindor door, only scratch marks on the fat lady's portrait.

Then the door opened and out walked a huge black dog. It tried to get out rather quickly, but it stopped when I came out of the shadows to confront it.

The dog seemed to look me over, as if examining my tail and paws to find inner magic skill, and when it did, it turned and ran the other way. I was about to follow it when the dog stopped and turned back to me. It had seen the wizards walking up the steps to see what the commotion was about, and decided it would have to find some way to get past me.

It walked slowly up to me until it was only a few steps away, then he tried to bolt it past me, but I blocked him.

The dog stepped back in surprise, but quickly recovered, it faked one way and then went the other, but I was not fooled, and he was soon blocked again.

The dog growled and lounged at my throat. He pushed me backwards, but I scrambled up again and snatched at his ankles.

He yelped and brought his paws up to push me down.

I pushed up but the dog wouldn't budge, so I turned over and bit at his stomach.

The dog realized that I wouldn't be giving up anytime soon, so he just ran down the stairs and out into the yard, I followed until he disappeared somewhere near the Whomping Willow.

I trudged back into the school and I changed back to human form just before I turned the corner to where George was.

He was sitting against the wall with his head leaning to one side and his eyes closed, he was sleeping.

I sat down next to him and leaned against his frame, I wrapped my arm around his and then I noticed the blood on my fingers. I jumped back in surprise and George woke and looked at me.

He smiled for a second, but then his eyes registered the blood on my face and his expression changed to a worried from.

I sat up quickly and kneeled before me, his hands were at my face in an instant and he was murmuring something to me.

"Rose, what did you do?" He asked me.

"Long story" I said to him.

He pulled out his wand and whispered some enchantments to my face, and I felt my cuts sealing back up and the blood disappeared off my face.

"Thank you." I told him.

He sat back and sighed.

"Why do I always miss the fun?" He asked.

I laughed and curled myself into his arms and he welcomed me happily.

I felt his lips touch my hair, and brush against my ear.

"How much time do we have left?" He asked.

I glanced at the window, were a soft light began to show through.

"Not much." I told him "You should be heading back soon." I added.

He kissed me once more before helping me up.

"I'll find another way for us to be together, I swear." He told me.

"I believe you." I kissed his cheek before going back into Reamus' classroom.


	10. New Surroundings

It had been a week since the last day at Hogwarts School. Rose had said goodbye to George, there had been tears, and kisses, and he had vowed to find her again… Though the odds were against them, she still believed he would at least try. Reamus had left his job, and they now traveled, by foot, only carrying what was necessary. Living in a portable tent. Although it wasn't so bad, Rose felt at home again, in the woods.

It had only been recently that Reamus had told her that they would be staying with another wizarding family for a couple weeks. When Rose had asked him if they would be able to see her, or if she would have to hide away again.

"Their old friends of mine." He had told her. "I'd trust them with my own life. Nothing to worry about."

If anyone else had said it, she wouldn't have believed.


End file.
